


the future

by galaxy_houseplants



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz proposes to Simon, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Plans For The Future, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: “Do you ever think about our future, love?”





	the future

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd because my friend who USUALLY betas this stuff is currently reading Carry On but I proofread it so it should be alright. Anyway enjoy this fluff!

“Do you ever think about our future, love?” Baz said, more calmly than Simon ever could have, fiddling with the lapels of his ridiculously posh suit he had decided to wear out to dinner for their anniversary.

“I mean, I have, but the future for us had always involved the war somehow. It never ended well for both of us, and one of us usually died.” Simon said, matter-of-factly. He surprised himself in saying that, because even thinking too hard about his and Baz’ mortality (well, Baz  _ might  _ be immortal, but that’s a problem for future Simon) often made him teary.

“But the war’s over, Simon, and we’ve got a better chance of survival, so what I’m trying to say is what do you see in  _ our  _ future. The two of us.” Baz said. He looked a little nervous, and Simon decided not to think about why.

“Well, I love you a lot, and I’d say you’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future. Sorry.” Simon explained, his apology only half-joking, the nagging thought he’d had for a while that without his magic he was a burden surfacing again.

“What do you mean,  _ sorry?  _ I love you so much, Snow, and if you think I’m planning to break up with you  _ ever,  _ you’re wrong.”

“But- but I don’t have any magic. I’m a Normal. I’m a fraud. Surely you could find someone better.” 

“Love, when we were at Watford, I always thought that your magic was going to end up killing me, or you, or both of us. Don’t get me wrong, I loved that part of you, but without it you’re just as incredible and strong and  _ gorgeous _ .” Snow laughed a little as he said that, and swatted his arm like they were an old married couple. “And also now you don’t have your magic, I don’t see only flames when I think about my life, Simon. I see you.”

“Thank you, Baz. That actually does help. I love you.” Simon said, and the look on his face told Baz how much he really was in love even if he hadn’t said it twice in the last five minutes. But now, Baz definitely looked anxious, he even almost had a blush in his cheeks. Simon grabbed his hand, freckled, golden skin a contrast against Baz’ pale, slender hands. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. Uh, there’s another reason I brought you here tonight.” Baz was uncharacteristically hesitant over his words, and Simon racked his brain for any reasons other than their four-year anniversary that Baz could have taken him to the restaurant they went to for their first real date after the war was over. “Okay, I’m going to talk for a bit now, so-“

“I won’t interrupt you, love, go ahead.” Simon smiled again, curious as to what was happening.

“Simon Snow, I love everything about you. I love your freckles, I love your messy hair, I love your eyes. I love how you don’t think enough about what you say before you speak because I know you’re always being honest. I love how your voice sounds when you’ve just woken up and how you always make coffee perfectly. I love how you always make me feel important, and how you- you play with my hair when we watch TV, even if it makes it greasy. I could also say a lot of other things I love about you, but I think that child over there is definitely within earshot and they are  _ not  _ appropriate. And I’ve loved all of these things and so many other things, god, I could be here for days, for so long, and I’m so lucky that you’re with me, that we’re together, and we made it through everything. You’re my future, Simon Snow. So, uh, one second. Crowley, this was supposed to be smoother, sorry.” Baz fumbled in his pockets, hands shaking, and stood up from his seat. He moved to the side of the table, and Simon also stood up, covering his mouth with his hands.

“I love you so much, Simon. Will you marry me?” He knelt down onto one knee, holding up a small box containing a simple gold band, engraved with small stars around the outside and some writing on the inside Simon couldn’t read from far away. He froze for a second, several couples nearby aww-ing at them, before practically flinging himself at Baz, knocking him over with a kiss. He was smiling so hard that it was messy and very embarrassing, but when he pulled away for breath, Baz was also beaming, and even though they were half-lying on top of each other on the floor of a restaurant with lots of middle-aged couples staring disapprovingly, they had never felt happier or more in love, or thought more that they were perfect for each other.

“So, is that a yes?” Baz said, laughing, sitting up to dust himself off.

“Absolutely. Merlin, Baz, I love you so much. How am I going to top that speech?”

“You just wait until you hear my wedding vow, love. I’ve been mentally writing it since i was fifteen, it’s going to be about ten pages long and make me cry.” Simon laughed, still slightly in disbelief that this incredible man was going to marry him.

“I’m sure it’ll be as beautiful as you.” Simon stood up, and so did Baz, freeing the ring box from where it had been trapped between them.  He took the ring from the box and placed it on Simon’s ring finger before kissing him full on the mouth, more controlled this time, though they were still grinning like idiots. “What’s engraved in it?” asked Simon when they pulled away and were walking towards the door to pay their bill. 

“Why don’t you look?” Baz said dramatically, and Simon pulled it off to read the inscription. It read, in beautiful cursive, “I choose you.” Simon beamed at Baz, and kissed him again. He slipped it back onto his finger, where it fit well, like it would never fall off. Like it was meant to be there.

“Baz, you’re perfect for me. You make me so happy.” Simon said, voice full of affection, as they walked out into the cold evening air. “And I think I know more ways to make you happy.”

“Do tell, Simon.”

“You know how you omitted a few things from your proposal speech because they were not family friendly?” Baz was definitely blushing as he realised what Simon was implying. “Yeah. Let’s get home, and maybe you can tell me a bit more, fiancé.”

“Oh, absolutely. Yeah. Definitely. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> IF you spot any mistakes flick me a comment and I'll go in and fix it.  
> hope you enjoyed this pure fluff.
> 
> My tumblr is galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com


End file.
